


死亡回声

by narraci



Category: DCU, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick在五年前的战斗中死去，Jason独自回到了基地，面对一个十岁的小混蛋。</p>
            </blockquote>





	死亡回声

他被温暖潮湿的黑暗所包围，有什么东西在贪婪地吞噬他的记忆，而他毫不在乎。

直到漆黑的海面出现一个光点，随后像星球爆炸一样连大海深处都被照亮了，强光刺激了他闭着的眼睛，他被拉了回来。

Jason睁开眼睛，看到灰突突的天花板，他想回去，回到那个温暖的令人安心的地方。

然而这才是现实，这天花板和硬邦邦的床才是他妈的该死的现实。

他洗了脸，换好衣服，来到训练室的时候，Damian已经在那里了。Damian的确是Bruce的儿子，他们都有一种板着脸就能散发出浓浓杀气的技能，区别是Bruce最多只是吓吓你，Damian真的会杀了你。

Jason和Damian的训练进行了三天，一切都糟透了。

但Jason本身就糟透了，他不在乎更糟一点，再说当他和那个十岁的小鬼扭打在一起，Bruce脸上的表情值得一看。让Bruce变得和他一样糟这个想法让Jason高兴了那么一点。

Bruce把他从死人堆里拽了出来，他不想出来，他想死，本来就是Bruce将责任放在Dick和他的身上，Dick死了，他居然说Jason更不能死了，Dick的责任也转移到了他的身上，这他妈哪个高利贷也没有这么放债的。

你没有尽到你的责任！

Jason不止一次想当着Bruce的面对他这么吼。

你没有尽到你的责任！你看着我们死去！对你来说重要吗？你只需要再找一个新的驾驶员来驾驶罗宾！你看看，当你发现自己再也找不到的时候就去生了一个。

他不该这么说，但是伤害Bruce让他感到久违的愉悦，像扯开结疤的伤口，疼痛让他感到愉悦，就算只是想象一下他也感到内脏里有哪一块被抚慰了。

这是死人的乐趣，谁也不能剥夺。

Damian就是一个不该出生的小混蛋，那是Bruce给搞出来的小混蛋，所以还是该Bruce负责。

“你迟到了。”小混蛋用一种无比小混蛋的口气道。

“我是老人家了，我每天需要六小时的睡眠，你应当学会尊重老人家。”

“尊重都是自己挣来的。”Damian直接用脚尖将地上的长棍挑起，踢给了Jason。

“要是别人的尊重是钱，你一定是个穷光蛋。”

Bruce认为他们可以配合默契，和谐通感，Bruce错了，他们不行，Bruce总是会犯这些错误。

Damian一直在攻击他，他如果想要配合Damian的话，就只能躺在地上被他乱棍打死了，他可不想。不是不想死，而是不想这样被一个小混蛋打死，没有价值，没有意义，这还会让这个小混蛋开心，绝对不行。

Bruce指望他们通过对Talia的共同记忆建立通感，听起来简直是个变态。

Damian一棍子狠狠打在Jason的腰间，Jason吃痛跌在地上，额上冒出冷汗。

“你走神了，”Damian冷冷地说，“1-0。”

他不能揍一个十岁的孩子，他不能，即使世界坍塌在他面前他也不能这么做，即使这个孩子手中的棍子再偏几寸足以把他打瘫痪他也不能这么做。

“我退出，你自己练吧。”Jason爬起来后，直接走了出去，出乎他意料的是，Damian一声不吭地跟在他的后面。

Jason突然停了下来，Damian也停在了他身后几步，他们沉默地在走廊上站着。

然后Jason自暴自弃地继续往食堂走去，不管这个小混蛋打算发什么神经，他可饿了。

“嗨，Timmy。”Jason打了个招呼在Tim身边坐了下来，然后对同一桌的Conner和Roy点了点头，Damian坐在了另一桌，一个人。和Damian比起来，Tim更像他的弟弟一点，不过这也是因为在他回到瞭望穹顶之前，他根本不知道有Damian的存在，连他和Talia在一起的日子里，Talia都没跟他提过她有一个五岁的属于Bruce Wayne的儿子。

如果他和Damian通感，Damian就会看到所有，他不知道刺客联盟到底是怎么教育儿童的，反正这绝对不会是他的教育方式。

Tim撕扯着甜甜圈，好像没有吃掉它们的意思，他不敢对上Jason的视线，“罗宾的驾驶舱已经改装完毕了。”

“改装？为什么？”Jason刚问完就明白为什么了，Damian还太小他需要一套迷你的设备，怒火一股子冲了上来，“你们都疯了么？真的让一个孩子去打怪兽？”

Tim猛地转头，瞪着他，“我不能驾驶机甲，Jason，我的大脑再链接一次就有可能爆炸，不然我就会是那个和你搭档的人。”

Jason愣住了，他没听说过这事，他确实有过疑惑为什么不是Tim和他搭档，他还以为单纯是因为Tim更擅长技术，Tim一直是与Bruce最像的那个。

“怎么回事？”

“哇哦，真是感人，你都回来四天了，刚刚想起来问这个问题。”Roy双臂交叉在脑后，舒展开筋骨。

“这里有任何人问你的意见了吗？”Jason瞪向Roy。

“信息过载，”沉默的Conner突然开口，“一次技术故障，Tim的大脑超负荷地承担了过多的能量，Bruce认为在这种情况下，不应当再冒这个险。”

Jason眯起了眼睛，“所以他得把我找回来是吗？”Jason笑起来，“因为真的没有人能够驾驶罗宾了，Stephanie呢？”

“她和Damian还有你的数据不合，Barbara的腿断了以后，她再也没找到过可以建立通感的人，她现在和Barbara负责怪兽实验和模型建立，”Tim皱起眉头，回答了他，“Jason，他不是……”

“除了他自己，没人再能够驾驶罗宾了，”Damian边大声说边站了起来，“我不知道他为什么把落水狗找回来，但如果只有你能够和我搭档，那你最好做得相称一点。”

“你明白‘尊重’两个字怎么写吗？”

“我只尊重值得尊重的人。”

“比如你爸？”

“这不关你事。”

“为什么你还跟着我？你能去找你那崇拜得要命的老爸吗？让我安静一会儿？”

Tim的脸色变得不太好看，Bruce也是他的父亲。

“我必须看着你，”Damian冷冷地说，“免得你再做出什么无法挽回的蠢事。”

“也许他应该先管好自己最大最愚蠢的错误。”

Jason欢迎挑衅，他欢迎心中涌出的苦涩，提醒他他有多想去死。

为什么Bruce就不能放过他，就单纯地放过他。他已经死过了，他已经尽到了他的责任，他已经为了他的责任死过一次了，为什么Bruce就不能让他继续死下去。

那也不全是Bruce的错，是Talia先找到了他。Jason现在回想起来，那可能是因为他是Bruce之后第二个做到了独立驾驶机甲的人，他一个人带回了罗宾，然后死去，和Dick一样死去，只是没沉在海里。

Talia温暖了他，Talia先唤回了他，他重新降临人世，Talia从吃饭刷牙开始教他，他的记忆被吞噬了，他不愿意想起来，Talia从那些贪吃的老鼠口里把他的记忆夺了回来，然后温柔地塞回他的脑子里，都没有问过他的意见。

为什么他们都不能让他好好地死去，慢慢地腐烂。

也许都是为了Damian。

为了那个幼稚狂妄目中无人的小混蛋。

Jason站了起来，Damian端着餐盘从下面瞪着他。

只消看这个小混蛋一眼，就能认识到整个事件有多么的畸形。

Damian有着Talia一般锋利的眼角，有着Bruce一样宽正的额头，他只是被制造出来，他为了一个疯子的荒诞计划被制造了出来，然而却依然无法逃脱生物学的玩笑，他长得像他基因学上的母亲，也像他基因学上的父亲。尽管人们总说Tim是最像Bruce的那个，然而看看这个小混蛋，他甚至连走路时肩膀平稳的姿态都与Bruce一样，而他皱起的眉头像极了Talia。

整个餐盘被甩到了他脸上，Damian抽出两截短棍向Jason的腿招呼过去，Jason轻易就躲开了，他宁愿被餐盘砸下额头。

Tim愤怒的吼声和Roy大惊小怪的声音都响了起来，Conner拦在了他们中间，他对自己的强壮太有信心，直接抗住了Damian的攻击。

他们这儿有这么多的怪胎，Jason想。他被Conner按住了肩膀，想挣脱居然没能成功。Conner Kent和Clark Kent是超人的驾驶员，超人是他们的第一代机甲，尚幸存的最古老的守护力量，那时他们还将机甲称作“人”，视作同胞。为了与Clark Kent顺利通感，他们用Clark的细胞克隆了Conner，这项技术被强烈的谴责，之后便再也没使用过了。Damian也是为了驾驶机甲被制造出来的，用了当时最优秀的驾驶员Bruce Wayne的基因与特级研究员Talia的基因，也许后者只是因为这是她父亲的疯狂的计划，Ra's al Ghul认为猎人学院培养驾驶员的方式太过保守，没有效率，于是刺客联盟的首脑决定自己动手。

Damian才十岁，他不应当驾驶机甲去抵御怪兽。

“你们能不这么幼稚吗？”Conner怒气冲冲地道，“难道我们的麻烦还不够多吗？”

“我不能和他搭档，我不在乎你们是怎么想的！”Jason吼道。

“没人在乎你是怎么想的！你能好好的完成你的工作吗？就一次？”Damian吼了回去。

“当我和Dick驾驶罗宾的时候，她是完美的，我们是完美的！这都再也不可能了！”

“因为你是个失败者！你没法找其他借口！”

“你们够了吗！”Conner的声音响彻了整个穹顶。

“我拒绝和你共同驾驶！我能够独自驾驶罗宾！”Damian喊道，“我爸爸能够做到，我就也能做到！”

“那就去啊，反正连我都能做到！”

Damian转身跑开了，他们的争吵终于安静了下来，不然Conner可能会将他们打晕。

“你该停止这么幼稚，Jason，”Conner松开了他的肩膀，“我和Damian都是为了驾驶机甲打败怪兽被制造出来的，如果让我们离开机甲，我们不知道自己还有什么用，还能做什么，我们还有什么意义。”

“这是错的。”Jason咬着牙齿。

“已经没有什么是对的了，也许，死人也该从坟墓里爬出来拯救世界，”Conner看了眼Jason，Jason不知道他眼睛里面的是不是怜悯，“我该走了，Clark在等我，他从没真的喜欢过我，但他有颗宽容的心。”

“这是我听过最悲伤的话了，克隆小子。”Jason说完就后悔了，不过Conner似乎并不在意。

Roy和Conner一起离开了，于是最后只剩下了Tim。

“那次事故发生的时候，是我和Stephanie在通感训练……”Tim喃喃。

Jason的胃抽搐了一下，他不想听Tim描述当时的情况，让他感到恶心，愧疚，这不是他的错，并不是，他已经尽到了他的责任，没有什么还能是他的错了，这都是Bruce的错。

他们是商量好的还是怎么的？

“幸运的是，她没事，至少扫描图是这样说的，而我的脑子像要爆炸一样，”Tim说，“别让Damian这么做，Jason，他的脑子负担不了这个载量。”

“我以为你讨厌他。”

“我讨厌他，但我不希望任何人以这种方式死去。”

Jason当然知道这是什么死法，他独自带回了罗宾，一群老鼠啃噬了他的大脑，他所知的一切，留下的只有渣滓，他不想哭，也不想笑，他胸腔中一切的感情好像都消失了。Dick的脸一遍又一遍地在他的梦里出现，即使老鼠也啃不掉这段记忆。

他战斗、战斗、战斗，为什么还得承担这种痛苦？

Bruce仅仅只是找了别的驾驶员来驾驶罗宾，Stephanie和Barbara，然后Barbara瘫痪了，再也站不起来了，Stephanie和Tim的合作失败，Tim的大脑濒临崩溃边缘，Bruce接下去做了什么？让他十岁的儿子出来驾驶机甲，把死去的人又挖了出来，他是有多么绝望才做出了这样的决定？

Jason并不同情Bruce，他没有这个多余的精力。

警报声突然响了起来，Tim的脸色大变，“有人强行闯入了机甲！Damian！”

“他不能自己连上机甲！”Jason立刻往控制室冲了过去。

“他能，他能黑掉控制系统，马上去罗宾那里！Jason！阻止他！我去关掉系统！”

Jason沿着走廊往上奔向机甲准备舱，理所当然地锁掉了，Jason拼命摁着开关，没用。

“妈的！”Jason抬头看了眼贴在走廊上的颜色指示，附近没有武器室，Jason一拳砸在墙上。

“Tim！Tim！他锁掉了门！”Jason用通话器接通了控制室。

“我知道，我正在开门，给我点时间！”

过了无比漫长的二十秒，门终于开了，“你退步了，Timmy。”

“我们用的是最高级的系统！”

没空与Tim拌嘴了，Jason又穿过两道门才看到了Damian，男孩的头盔连上了电线，小小的身影坚定地站在主驾驶座上。

“Jason！Damian大脑的连接已经在进行了，我没法就这样关掉系统，你快去换衣服！机组马上就到！”Tim的声音回荡在驾驶舱内。

到底有谁会这样蠢？

到底有谁会这样蠢！

“Jason，连上去！快点连上去！”Tim的声音都走调了，Jason还以为Tim不会害怕。

“拔掉电源！”Jason喊，技师将电线连上他的头盔，他站在了副驾驶位置上。

“读数开始！Jason！”

Jason透过视镜看到Bruce的身影出现在了控制室，要是这次他们失败了，Bruce肯定得气死，Jason想。

不，他将会伤心，他可曾为失去Dick伤心过，他可曾为失去他伤心过？伤心只不过是一种感情，一种没用的软弱的感情，没有任何益处，Bruce会做那些正确的事情，有益处的事情，只是这样。

“链接开始！Jason，Damian，我知道你听得见我，你这个小混蛋，小心！”

Jason有五年未曾与人通感了，他一下子就摔入了电脉冲的漩涡，愤怒，他感到前所未有的愤怒，来自Damian，没有任何记忆或者画面，愤怒汹涌而来，几乎将他淹没，他听到Tim的声音从非常遥远的地方传来。

“Jason集中精神——！你失准了！”

他自己他妈的来这小混蛋的脑子里试试看能不能站稳！

但是愤怒并不是Jason抵触的情绪，Jason与愤怒太熟悉了，他与愤怒同床共眠，他最清楚愤怒的背后是什么。

无尽的黑洞，绵延的悲伤。就像把刀子，准确地扎到愤怒之中。

“不，等等，不是失准……这……”

他还没有为Dick哭过，他还没有为失去自己的哥哥难过过，这好像是一件不应该的事情，连老鼠都啃不动那一块石头。

愤怒在他的悲伤前退缩了，愤怒由悲伤而生，却是愤怒所拒绝的，他们融合不到一起。Jason想起以前与Dick通感的时候，他们从不尴尬，一切都是自然而然的。

“Jason，这，这……”Tim不知怎么有些结巴，“左脑和右脑链接成功，Jason，Damian……Damian，你的读数不正常，你为什么在哭？”

“不是我在哭！你这个笨蛋！”

“你没有和别人通感过吧，小混蛋？”Jason转头问Damian。

Damian嘴唇咬得发白，他没有回答，眼泪只是往下掉。

不用回答Jason也知道答案。

他现在在Damian的脑子里，Damian也在他的脑子里，他现在又悲伤又愤怒，觉得世界上都是一些混蛋。

“这可能吗，Bruce？”Tim没有关掉通话器，“他们，他们拒绝任何人进入自己的脑子，但他们达到了一种平衡，刚好，我不清楚，Jason，Damian，你们感觉怎么样？”

“没什么好的，不过也没什么差的。”Jason回答。

“那好，罗宾，预备姿势！”

三年没上战场的罗宾完美地做出了预备姿势。


End file.
